BGMD:EOS Day 23
After breakfast, the boys danced to Mexican music when they heard the loud knock on their door, and Gil immediately turns off the boom box. Loudred: "COME ON, DUDES! DOWNSTAIRS!" (runs downstairs) Goby: "Man, that was close." Piplup: "Oh well...let's go, then." The boys go downstairs. Chatot: "Ahem! And so, as you're all quite well aware...Guildmaster has not yet returned from his errand. However, I intend to set off for Brine Cave as scheduled." Corphish: "Hey, hey! Where'd Guildmaster go, anyway?" Chatot: "Um...I wouldn't know that..." Loudred: "Is it going to be OKAY without the Guildmaster?" Chatot: "No problem! There's no need for your concern at all! Guildmaster must have decided that we can manage on our own without him for the time being. That's why he hasn't come home yet. Furthermore...in the place of our absent Guildmaster...you have me to lead you!" Dugtrio: "..........." Loudred: "............" Sunflora: "....................." Chatot: "Uh....why isn't anyone saying anything? It...it can't be! Do you all think that I'm not up to the task? E-everyone! Out with it! Am I perhaps...perhaps...stupid? Inadequate? Worthless you you?!" Bidoof: "Uh, no. I wouldn't-a say that, by George." Chimecho: "When Guildmaster isn't here, it just feels less safe." Corphish: "Hey, hey! You know the Guildmaster! He's hard to figure out...but, hey, hey! He really comes through when things get rough!" Sunflora: "But the Guildmaster isn't with us right now, so...we have to take charge and do as he wanted!" Gil: "That's right. I'm sure that we can get the job done on our own!" Molly: "Let's go for it on our own!" Loudred: "You're RIGHT! We can't count on the Guildmaster for everything!" Chomecho: "Oh, yes! That's the spirit! Let's do our best! Chatot. The Guildmaster is absent...so there's only one among us who can lead! And that's you, Chatot." Chatot: "Say what? Wh-who? Me?" Oona: "Yeah. You've said so earlier." Chimecho: "You said that we'll be fine because you're here to lead us." Deema: "Lead the way! Show us, Chatot ol' boy!" Corphish: "That's right! Show us, Chatot! Hey, hey!" Oona: "Yeah! Hey, hey!" Bidoof: "Si si! I'm-a counting on you!" Chatot: "Augh!" (squats down) "W-w-well...e-e-everyone...you can always count on me when th-th-things are this bad..." Loudred: "What's the matter, Chatot! Sound the call to duty already!" Chatot: "I know! I know!" (pauses) "Commencing now...we shall depart on a guild exploration of Brine Cave! Everyone! Let us excel together!" Everyone: "YEAH!" We cut to the entrance of Brine Cave. Chatot: "Now listen, everyone. This is the entrance to Brine Cave. Your objective is to reach the deepest part of this dungeon. That is where one will find the same odd pattern inscribed on the Relic Fragment that Piplup has. However, it is there where an extremely vicious Pokemon lurks." Bidoof: "Extremely-a vicious?" (shudders) "Jesus Christ-a...that sounds-a scary! Oof!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! Chatot!" Chatot: "What is it?" Corphish: "Yestersay, Guildmaster said something about that vicious Pokemon. But, Chatot, you seem to know just as much about dungeon, hey, hey?" Chimecho: "Chatot, is it possible that you've been here before?" Chatot: "That's right. I have been here before. I explored here a long time ago....with the Guildmaster. It was deep in this cave that we saw the peculiar pattern. It was then, however...those tough Pokemon appeared." Loudred: "Oh god...So...what were they like? Tough, you say?" Chatot: "Uh...I don't remember at all." Loudred: "Say whaaaaaaat?! You don't REMEMBER?!" Chatot: "Yeah, but I'm loath to admit it. They attack with no warning out of nowhere. I was knocked out before I could do a thing. When I came to, the Guildmaster was tending to my wounds." Dugtrio: "That gives us nothing to go on." Sunflora: "So we don't know the kind of enemy we're facing? We'll have to make our way slowly..." Goby: "Wait a second...hey, Chatot. At first, you said there was one vicious Pokemon. But then you said "they" attacked you. There's more than one?" Chatot: "...No, it wasn't just one. There was one extremely vicious Pokemon. But it wasn't alone. When they attacked...oh snap, I remember now! They attacked all at once...I recall getting slammed with water...like a tidal wave!" Loudred: "Like a tidal wave? That could mean Water-type moves." Dugtrio: "We're a Ground Type. We don't like water at all. I hope we don't have to fight enemies like that." Sunflora: "It would be awfully dangerous to make a go of it alone." Oona: "Very dangerous." Chatot: "That's right. We should make several groups to explore the cave." Bidoof: "We'll do that-a, sir! Si si!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! We should form teams that don't bunch up types." Chatot: "The eight of you! Remember what the Guildmaster said yesterday. The members from Team Crayon Prixers must be in my group. Therefore, you guys shall accompany me when exploring this cave. Understood? I trust you won't hold me up too much? Oh, and you must not expect me to do everything for you! It's up to you to look after yourselves." Gil: "Umph...understood." Chatot: "All right, everyone! We're off to conquer Brine Cave! Let's give it our all!" Everyone: "YEAH!" In Brine Cave... Hider: "Hey...hey, leader! Looks like those idiots from the guild are already inside." Slammer: "Ahah! Should we follow them?" Possessor: "Bah-ha-ha! Sounds good. We'll track them, but let's keep out of sight. When the right time comes along somewhere in the cave...that's when we'll grab that stupid Piplup's Relic Fragment! Then we'll hightail it to the deepest part of the cave. We'll grab all the glory of solving this mystery." Greenie: "Ohhh! Brilliant, leader! Your plan's perfect!" Possessor: "Bah-ha-ha! Naturally! Anyway...it'll be us! The GreedyGhost Boys! We'll be the ones going to the Hidden Land!" Poltergeist: "Muh-muh-muh!" Hider: "HA!" Greenie: "Wah-ha-ha!" Slammer: "Ahah!" Sneaker: "Yo-ho-ho-ha-ha-ha!" Possessor: "Bah-ha-ha!" We cut to the group navigating through Brine Cave. Later, they reached an empty area. Molly: "We've gone down pretty far." Deema: "Hey, Chatot. Are we near the place where you saw that pattern?" Chatot: "We're nearly there. We don't have far to go. However...as I've told you before...every step also takes us closer to those vicious Pokemon." Gil: "Yes, and we'll have to stay careful and keep our eyes open." Piplup: "Anyway, we don't have far to go now. Let's keep it up, team!" Team Crayon Prixers: "Yeah!" The GreedyGhost Boys unexpectedly rams into Piplup, sending him flying into a statue. Piplup: "Aww snap!" Hider: "Oooooo-weeeee! Excuse me, br-r-r-r-rother from another mother!" Piplup: "What the?!" Poltergeist: "Muh-muh-muh! Long time, babies!" Chatot: "Oh, you're that nice team...eh?" Possessor: "This is it? The Relic Fragment?" Piplup: "Th-that's...!" Oona: "Don't take Piplup's Relic Fragment!" Possessor took the Relic Fragment. Possessor: "Bah-ha-ha! I'll take that!" Piplup: "Hey!" Greenie: "Wah-ha-ha! This is the second time you're getting muged for this!" Slammer: "Ahah! You don't learn very well, that's for sure!" Chatot: "W-wait, wait, please! I'm afraid I'm not following what's going on here. Why are you even here? We haven't seen any of you from the GreedyGhost Boys since you suddenly disappeared during the expedition. I fretted for your well-being!" Possessor: "Worried, huh...? Bah-ha-ha! Your guild's full of gullible idiots just waiting to be fleeced." Chatot: "What the heck? Your demeanor and language seem to be much coarser now!" Goby: "Chatot! They were deceiving the guild all this time! They're a bad exploration team! The GreedyGhost Boys are just a gang of ghosts!" Chatot: "Wha-wha-what the heck?! Is that true?!" Greenie: "Wah-ha! What else?" Sneaker: "You'd have to be naive beyond belief to be fooled this long! Yo-ho-ho-hee-hee-hee!" Possessor: "Anyway, now we've got the Relic Fragment. Now we just have to go to the Hidden Land. Eat our dust, chubby twerps! Bah-ha-ha!" The ghosts float away. Chatot: "Freak! What the freak! Those stupid snotballs...play me for an idiot, will they?! They won't get away that easy! I'll show them what it means to trifle with me!" Molly: "Hey! Wait! Chatot!" It was too late. Chatot already ran off. Nonny: "He left." Oona: "Chatot was sure furious. I hope he'll be okay!" Goby: "After all, there are those vicious Pokemon he'd warned us about lurking ahead." Piplup: "Not just that, we still need to recover my Relic Fragment from Possessor." Gil: "We should hurry too!" Team Crayon Prixers: "Yeah!" The team head off into Lower Brine Cave. When they reached Brine Cave Pit... Piplup: "Well...we've descended quite a ways, but..." Molly: "We haven't caught up to Chatot or the GreedyGhost Boys yet." The team looked around. Deema: "This place...it's horribly hot and humid in here!" Voice: "Gggh..." Deema: "Hey! I heard someone over there!" Gil: "Then, let's go, team!" The team went to investigate and saw the GreedyGhost Boys all on the ground. Molly: "Hey! It the GreedyGhost Boys!" Possessor: "Urggghhh...." Oona: "Wh-what happened to you guys?!" Gil: "Oh! No way!" Goby: "Were you attacked by a mysterious gang of enemies?" Poltergeist: "Muh-muh...you knew it was coming? Would've been good to know that..." Slammer: "Not that you'd...tell us...ahah." Piplup: "Possessor! Are you all right?!" Possessor: "Bah-ha-ha...you find us at your mercy...and you're worried how we are? How sickeningly generous can you idiots be!" Oona: "We're not about to ignore anyone if they're hurt." Possessor: "Bah-ha-ha...your concern's wasted on us. We'll be fine. That pompous Chatot...he riled me up enough to keep me going!" Nonny: "Wait! Chatot did what?!" Possessor: "Here's what he did! That Chatot came along after we got wiped out! When he spotted us down and out...he scolded us with all sorts of curse words...bah-ha-ha! After giving us that blistering tongue-lashing, he went on his way. The things he said about us...I'm still seeing red. I am so ticked off that I refuse to give up here. I'm getting out of here if I have to crawl...so I can deliver my payback to that stupid Chatot! But...if you think about it...we were close to giving up, when that Chatot saved us by riling us up...bah-ha-ha!" Piplup: "But even though you say you've been saved...you look like you're still in a lot of pain." Possessor: "Bah-ha-ha...we've been bad to the eight of you all this time. You went through downright rotten times because of us. But...the eight of you still can bring yourselves to worry about the likes of us?" Molly: "Yes. You did make us furious over this and that. But when we see you down and out like this...we can't just ignore it." Possessor: "Bah-ha-ha...ha-ha..." Piplup: "Hey! The Relic Fragment!" Possessor: "Bah-ha-ha...oops! How unlike me! That thing slipped out of my grip...Ha-ha...and I can't move yet. That Piplup is going to steal it back...bah-ha-ha..." Piplup: "Possessor..." Possessor: "I only dropped the Relic Fragment by accident...you're free to pick it up. Or not." Molly: "Possessor...thanks." Possessor: "What...why thank me? The next time we meet, we're going to be back to our old tricks of messing with you...bah-ha-ha...Besides, don't waste your time worrying about us. You should be worrying about Chatot instead." Nonny: "That's right. Where did Chatot go?" Possessor: "He went deeper...he's going after those enemies...The eight of you hurry up and go too." Piplup: "Thanks, Possessor. We're going in deeper after them." Goby: "Possessor, be sure to get your team out. Don't give up." Possessor: "Ugh! I'll ask you to not patronize the GreedyGhost Boys. Bah-ha-ha..." Molly: "We have to go, team." Team Crayon Prixers: "Yeah." The team left the scene. Possessor: "...Hey, boys, can you move?" Greenie: "Wah-ha...you can't be serious!" Slammer: "Ahah...the way they trounced us, I'n just too wiped out..." Possessor: "So that's it...Well, we must really look like a mess...bah-ha-ha..." Poltergeist: "Muh-muh-muh-muh...but, leader...I like how you kept it to yourself until the very end...that you're a little bit of a good guy. You redeemed yourself!" Possessor: "Shut up...bah-ha-ha..." Greenie: "But I gotta dday, leader, there's something to be said about you doing that! Wah-ha-ha..." Possessor: "Shut up...bah-ha-ha..." We cut to Team Crayon Prixers. Guppies & Piplup: "Hey! Chatot!" Chatot: "Hmmm. You guys! Be alert! They're very close by! I saw their retreating figures when I gave chase...but I'd lost sight of them by the time I reached this spot. They must be lurking here somewhere." The team looked around. Gil: "But...there doesn't appear to be any place to hide here." Chatot (to himself): "What is this...? An odd sense of foreboding!" Deema: "There are only these rock walls around us." Chatot (to himself): "That one glance I caught of them...I'm on the verge of remembering...That's it! When they attacked me last time...they seemed to appear out of nowhere. But where they really appeared from was..." He looked up at the ceiling. Voice: "Grrrrrr..." Chatot: "Molly! Gil! Goby! Deema! Oona! Nonny! Piplup! Koffing! Be careful! They're above us!" Nonny: "What?!" Goby: "Above us?!" Molly: "Who's above us?!" Three vicious Pokemon dropped from the ceiling. Molly, Deema, Oona: "Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Pokemon: "I am Kabutops!" Two Pokemon: "And the Omaster brothers!" Kabutops: "All trespassers need to be taught a lesson! Take that!" The three attacked. Girl Guppies: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Chatot: "Urrgghh..." Molly: "Ch-Chatot!" Kabutops: "Wh-what?!" Chatot: "Urrgghh...! I won't let you get away with this..." Kabutops: "How do like that? That hero shielded his buddies with his body. That's not what I'd call smart." Omaster #1: "Hey! I remember! Kabutops! That big fatty's been here before! We knocked him out the same way too!" Kabutops: "This is the second time he's done that? That really takes a whole lot of smarts! Ha ha ha!" Chatot: "Urrgghh...say what you will...They're...our prized recruits! I won't let you harm them!" Molly, Deema, Oona: "Ch-Chatot..." Chatot: "Urrgghh..." He falls over. Gil, Goby, Nonny, Piplup, Koffing: "Chatot!" Kabutops: "Ha ha ha! It's your turn next! Take THIS!" The guppies swam full speed at the bad guys and thrashes them; punching and kicking them real hard until they couldn't fight back. Omaster #1: "Crud!" Omaster #2: "Crood!" Kabutops: "Aiyah!" The bad guys ran off. The team went besides Chatot. Guppies & Piplup: "Chatot!" Chatot: "Hu..." Oona: "Chatot! Are you all right?!" Deema: "Snap out of it!" Voice: "Chatot!" Two familiar Pokemon came along. Chatot: "That voice...Guildmaster..." Goby: "Wigglytuff!" Nonny: "And Grovyle too!" Loudred: "Guildmaster!" The other guild members came along as well. Loudred: "HOLY! Grovyle!" Chimecho: "What the heck is Grovyle doing with the Guildmaster?!" Wigglytuff: "I'll explain later! This is more important! Chatot!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! This is bad! Chatot is down!" Bidoof: "My God! He's-a hurt!" Wigglytuff: "Chatot! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Chatot: "Hee...I'm fine...I'm hale and hearty...as you can see..." Wigglytuff: "Chatot! I'm sorry, Chatot. If I only got here earlier..." Chatot: "Please don't blame yourself...Guildmaster...But...this is so humiliating! To be knocked out by the same enemies...again!" Wigglytuff: "That isn't true, Chatot! The last time we came here...you were knocked out rigth away, Chatot, so you probably don't remember this. But...that time...when Kabutops's gang sprang out at us...you shielded me from attack, Chatot." Chatot: "Excuse me...?" Wigglytuff: "I sent Kabutops's gang packing right after that, but...if it weren't for you jumping out to shield me, Chatot, I would have been knocked out on the spot. I owe my life to Chatot." Chatot: "That's...what happened?" Wigglytuff: "Chatot, you are..." (teary-eyed) "My invaluable partner." Chatot: "I...." (retches) "I am privileged to hear such words, Guildmaster. I'm...such a happy Pokemon..." (falls down) "Huuuu..." Loudred: "WOAH, Chatot!" Chimecho: "Chatot!" Grovyle: "Everyone, calm down! ...Yes. He'll live. He still has time! Get him back to the guild now!" Gil: "Well then! Quick, let's all go back to the guild!" Wigglytuff: "No. We will take Chatot back to the guild. But, as for you, Team Crayon Prixers...And you, Grovyle...the nine of you must keep going." Molly: "But...!" Wigglytuff: "Don't worry about it. Besides, if you don't go on from here...Chatot's shielding you will have been for nothing." Deema: "Yikes..." Wigglytuff: "The strange pattern is up ahead. Now, hurry." Grovyle: "Thanks, Wigglytuff. We will continue onward. Let's go, guys." Guppies & Piplup: "...Okay." Piplup: "Let's go, team." Team Crayon Prixers left the scene. Wigglytuff: "Good luck! Find the Hidden Land!" Meanwhile... Oona: "Grovyle, how did you know to join us here?" Grovyle: "Wigglytuff brought me." Nonny: "What? Wigglytuff did?" Grovyle: "That's right. Wigglytuff had been looking for me. As soon as he found me, he asked me to go with him. He said you were close to finding the Hidden Land. It worked out fine, because I planned to join you anyway." Molly: "Olanned to join us...? Wait, does that mean...?" Grovyle: "That's right. I've collected all the necessary Time Gears." Gil: "Awesome!" Oona: "All we have to do now is get to the Hidden Land! So let's find that place with the strange pattern now!" Later, the gang come to an area with a river to their right. Deema: "Wow, there's water here!" Piplup: "...Hold on. This is seawater!" Molly: "Look at that, guys!" They looked and saw the ocean. Oona: "The cave's mouth opens wide to the sea!" Goby: "We couldn't see it from outside because it's in the shadows." Gil (to himself): "It's true. The sea is visible beyond the rock walls. It's nearly evening. We didn't notice the time go by." Grovyle: "The tide rises up to here from that gap in the walls." Gil (to himself): "Oh! That's..." (looks behind him) Piplup: "What? Hey, Gil. Buddy, what is it?" The gang come to something unusual. Deema: "Wow! Look at this!" Molly: "Th-this is...the same as the pattern on Piplup's Relic Fragment." Piplup: "Oh, yeah. I guess this is the same pattern that Chatot described....Let me bring out the Relic Fragment." He takes out his Relic Fragment. It's flashing stripes of blue Piplup: "Hey! The Relic Fragment." The gang saw that the pattern on the wall is doing the same. Goby: "Wow! The pattern on the wall is glowing now?!" Nonny: "It seems as if it's reacting to the Relic Fragment!" A bright light goes off. Molly, Deema, Oona: "Ahhhhhh!" The light gets brighter, and everyone looked at the sea again. A laser of light hits something in the horizon. Grovyle: "What...what was that?" Piplup: "A beam of light shot out to sea. What's that out there...?" The gang saw a silhouette of something. Molly: "...What? That's..." The silhouette gets closer. Gil: "It's coming closer...it's swimming..." The familiar Pokemon arrived. Lapras: "Molly...Gil...Goby...Deema...Oona...Nonny...Piplup...Koffing...and Grovyle...correct?" Deema: "You know our names?" Lapras: "Yes. I was informed by Wigglytuff." Molly: "Wigglytuff told you? That pattern on the wall shot a beam of light across the sea. You appeared right after that. Can you tell me who you are?" Lapras: "I'm Lapras. I am the guide to the Hidden Land." Deema: "You're what?!" Oona: "You can take us to the Hidden Land?" Lapras: "You unleashed the beam of light from the pattern on the wall. That is the signal for gaining entry to the Hidden Land. It is beyond the sea. Step onto my back. I will carry you across the sea. Don't be scared. I'm exceptional. I can carry you all and more on my back." Piplup (to the team): "It's beyond the sea...the Hidden Land." Grovyle: "Everyone! Let's go! Beyond the sea!" Team Crayon Prixers: "Yeah!" ---- Meanwhile at the guild at night... Chimecho: "Oh! Guildmaster!" The guildmaster comes out of the boy guppies and Piplup's room. Diglett: "How is Chatot? Will he be all right?" Wigglytuff: "Yep! He needs to sleep and recover tonight. I think he'll be fine tomorrow!" Loudred: "YEAH!" Diglett: "I'm glad to hear that!" Bidoof: "Si si, that's-a load off my-a mind, by George." Corphish: "Hey, hey! That's great! Chatot with be okay! Hey, hey!" Sunflora: "Guildmaster...?" Wigglytuff: "What is it, Sunflora?" Sunflora: "Guildmaster, you said Chatot saved you at that cave long ago. Can you tell us about it?" Wigglytuff: "Yep! This is what happened..." (Story) Chatot: "Guildmaster! Watch out!" Many thrashes! (Ends) Wigglytuff: "Kabutops and his brutes attacked us without warning. Chatot reacted first and shielded me from them, and he got knocked out. I sent Kabutops's gang packing after that, but...Chatot was knocked out. I didn't know what to do. I was in a panic because I couldn't help Chatot. That was when Lapras appeared." Sunflora: "Lapras?" Wigglytuff: "Yeah. Lapras. Lapras saved Chatot." (Meanwhile back with Piplup, Molly, Gil, and the rest of the gang...) Oona: "Oh, I see...That's how you met Wigglytuff, Lapras?" Lapras: "Ya. I didn't intend to reveal myself at all...but I changed my mind the instant I saw Chatot on the ground. I simply had to help. Afterward...I made Wigglytuff promise me something." Gil: "A promise?" Lapras: "Ya." (Back in the guild...) Corphish: "Hey, hey! So what was that promise?" Wigglytuff: "I think Lapras recognized that we were an exploration team right away. So he said to us...that he couldn't tell if we were bandits with big ambitions...or if we were an exploration team with good intentions...so he asked, for the sake of the world's peace...that we please not investigate the peculiar pattern there. That's what he asked of us." Chimecho: "So...what was your reply, Guildmaster?" (Back with the gang...) Lapras: "Wigglytuff promised to honour my request, most agreeably. He said he owed me banks for coming to Chatot's aid...and that he would stop all investigations into the matter." Goby: "So that's what happened. But...why didn't you want anyone to investigate the pattern?" Lapras: "In the Hidden Land...is Temporal Tower when Dialga reigns. Dialga feared intruders could wreak havoc at de tower that regulates time. Dialga decided to protect Temporal Tower. He hid the Hidden Land in a gap in time." Deema: "A gap in time?" Lapras: "Ya. It is hard to explain, but...it is a gap in time itself...It's the space between parts of a split second." Grovyle: "I see. No wonder the place couldn't be found. A gap in time...no one could ever hope to go to such a place." Lapras: "No. Dialga left one key for entering the Hidden Land. that's a special fragment with a mysterious pattern etched into it." (Guild) Wigglytuff: "When I heard wise old Torkoal's tale...and when I saw Piplup's Relic Fragment...I finally understood. I realized then that the peculiar pattern was linked to the Hidden Land. That's why I headed out to Brine Cave before everyone else went. Because I had to see Lapras." We cut to the last scene on Day 22. Wigglytuff: "I met with Lapras and explained what was happening. How time was stopping all over and how the world was in peril...I also explained how the Time Gears needed to be taken to Temporal Tower. So I asked him to reveal how we could get to the Hidden Land." Cut back to the guild. Sunflora: "So...what happened?" Wigglytuff: "Lapras revealed it to me. He said that the Relic Fragment chooses who will go to the Hidden Land." Dugtrio: "The Relic Fragment itself does that?!" Chimecho: "It chooses on its own?" Wigglytuff: "Yeah. Apparenty so! And the Relic Fragment chose Piplup." Corphish: "Hey! Why did the Relic Fragment choose Piplup?" Wigglytuff: "I don't really know. I think Dialga wants to prevent those with bad intentions in their hearts from entering Temporal Tower. That's why the important thing is the purity of heart. So Piplup's heart must have resonated with the Relic Fragment. Anyway, we can do no more to help. From now on...this burden belongs to Piplup and his team...It's Team Crayon Prixers's weight to bear now. It's entirely up to them to get to the Hidden Land. It falls to them to stop the destruction of time..." *BGMD:EOS Day 24